


Through Each Other's Eyes

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: “Okay,” she says, taking the coffee from him. Natasha slips the lid off and gulps down a large mouthful of it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “You’re still staring at me,” she says, arching an eyebrow. “Have I got something on my face? I thought I got all the oil before I started—”“You’re just—” Steve cuts himself off and shrugs helplessly. “You’re really beautiful.”Natasha’s mouth forms a perfect, silent O before a smile crosses her face, her eyes lighting up. “Are you saying you have a crush on me?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Through Each Other's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Souen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souen/pseuds/Souen). Log in to view. 



> the art was just so cute I couldn't resist!
> 
> steve rogers is super in awe of his wife, okay? okay.
> 
> yes, I stole a title from whitney again.

Steve pauses in the entry to the workshop, stunned by the sight that greets him. It’s not so much the undersuit clinging to Natasha’s body, although he certainly appreciates that, it’s how she’s moving—one hand up working with the holo screens, her other hand fiddling with the chest plate of the armour, a small frown on her face as she squints at the screen. He clears his throat and winces at the noise that the small screwdriver she drops makes when she jumps slightly.

“Hi Winghead,” Natasha says with a smile, wiggling her fingers at him. “Ooh, coffee and donuts, my hero.”

“I—you’ve been down here for a while and I—”

“Steve?” Natasha takes a few steps forward, her brows crinkling as she looks at him in concern. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he says, feeling the flush of heat on his cheeks. “I—yep. Fine. Absolutely.”

“Okay,” she says, taking the coffee from him. Natasha slips the lid off and gulps down a large mouthful of it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “You’re still staring at me,” she says, arching an eyebrow. “Have I got something on my face? I thought I got all the oil before I started—”

“You’re just—” Steve cuts himself off and shrugs helplessly. “You’re really beautiful.”

Natasha’s mouth forms a perfect, silent O before a smile crosses her face, her eyes lighting up. “Are you saying you have a crush on me?”

“We’re married, sweetheart.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have a crush on me,” Natasha says, taking another gulp of her coffee. “I can’t blame you, I am hot. Did you see I got voted sexiest billionaire again? Which, okay, a little sexist, but who else are they going to vote for? Bezos? The guy looks like he crawled out of an alien pod, and if anyone would know what that looks like, I would. Or, we would, I guess. You know what I mean.”

Steve rests the tray on a suspiciously clear worktop surface and takes a few steps forward, catching Natasha’s waving hand in the air. “Yes,” he says. “I saw you won that. Again.”

“Jealous?” Natasha asks, weaving their fingers together. “You know I only have eyes for one super soldier.”

“You’d better only have eyes for one person, not just one super soldier,” Steve says, raising an eyebrow, his free hand sliding around Natasha’s waist as he pulls her a little closer. “That’s kind of what the ring on your finger means.”

“Getting a little caveman there, Steve,” Natasha says, tilting her head up and brushing her lips against Steve’s neck. “It’s not the forties anymore.”

Steve laughs, because even if they were in the forties, he can’t imagine Natasha being anything other than who she is, and he loves it. Loves her. Lifting their joined hands to his mouth, Steve kisses the back of her hand. “The forties didn’t have you,” he says. “It’s much better here.”

“You’re just full of sap today, aren’t you?”

Steve shrugs, his fingers rubbing a circular pattern against the curve of her lower back. “You amaze me, Nat, every day.”

“Steve—”

“You do,” he insists. “Seeing you down here, working on all this, you just—I really love you.”

Natasha ducks her head for a moment before looking back up at him, and Steve can see the slight flush on her cheeks that she works so hard to hide in public. “You know, you already locked this down, you don’t have to keep saying things like that,” she says. “But I, uh. I love you too.”

“Because I bring you coffee and donuts?”

“Among other reasons,” Natasha says, pushing up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, careful not to crush the coffee cup between them. “What donuts did you bring?”

“Apple crumble, a coupla iced ones,” he says, letting her go but still holding on to her hand. “Figured you’d want the sugar.”

Natasha tilts her head and looks at him. “Oh honey, I always want your sugar. But yes, donuts, gimme.”

“Trade you,” Steve says, taking the coffee cup out of her hand and setting it down on top of some papers.

“For what?”

“A kiss?”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Natasha says with a soft grin.

“I’m the worst,” Steve agrees as he leans down, catching her mouth with his, his arms wrapping around her. It’s all instinct to lift her up, let her wind her legs around his hips, and Steve goes with it, taking her weight easily. His hands slide down to her ass as the kiss gets a little dirtier, and a low groan slips out of his mouth when Natasha nips at his bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss, Steve looks at her, taking in the way some of her hair has fallen out of her loose ponytail, the feel of her clever fingers against the nape of his neck, and her slightly reddened lips. “This, uh, isn’t getting you donuts,” he says, a shiver running down his spine as she scrapes her blunt nails against the back of his neck.

“But it is getting me some sugar,” she says with a grin, wriggling a little in his grip. “Get it?”

It’s a truly, truly terrible joke, but Steve can’t not laugh, because it’s everything he loves about his wife. His _wife_. Some days he still can’t believe it. Walking them over to the worktable where he left the donuts, Steve grabs the bag with one hand, shifting his grip on Natasha slightly.

“Show off,” Natasha says. “Gimme.”

“Hold on,” he says as he carries on over to the couch in the corner before turning and sitting down, Natasha automatically curling up on his lap. Steve hands her the bag and watches in amusement as she digs through it before coming up with an Iron Woman iced one.

“Steve—”

“They’re cute,” he says with a slight shrug. “There’s a Cap one in there as well.”

Natasha bites into it, red and yellow icing getting smeared over her top lip, and she nods. “You’re cute,” she says around her mouthful before swallowing. “Thank you.”

“I—anything,” Steve says, his hand resting on her knee as he watches her devour the donut. “You know that.”

“I do,” Natasha says before she leans in and kisses him quickly, leaving sticky icing residue behind.

And Steve just can’t bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1287428630914707463?s=20)
> 
> fic post on [tumblr](https://gotthesilver.tumblr.com/post/624722822102745088/new-fic-marvel-3490-steve-rogersnatasha-stark)


End file.
